


Blinded

by Unbothered_Arknight



Series: Sly Is A Fighter [1]
Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Injury, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, most likely, suicidal behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbothered_Arknight/pseuds/Unbothered_Arknight
Summary: It's been a tough day for the Cooper Gang.Nothing went exactly as planned, as usual. But today was a real disaster.Even the most elaborate plan couldn't have avoided this kind of incident.Everybody died. He says.He couldn't save her.She died. He cries.
Series: Sly Is A Fighter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083209
Kudos: 2





	Blinded

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this one is tough. TW : This fic mention and contain a terr0rist att$ck scene and others things present in the tags, it was personally really hard for me to write so please, be aware.
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of what will most likely be a series. I'll see how it goes from there.

The Cooper Gang was at the scene when the worst happened.

  
Murray and Bentley were waiting for Sly in the van, parked a few blocks away. The earpiece communication suddenly cut off and Sly found himself alone with himself in the bank.

  
His mission was simple: he had to stalk a dangerous criminal in order to find his hiding place and report him to the police. The man was part of a violent organization that operated through the illegal sale of heavy weapons and powerful homemade bombs. They knew they couldn't afford to let this kind of person hang out in the streets of Paris. They had to stop him before he starts killing people.

The man entered a bank and Sly decided to quietly follow him inside. 

Sly was simply dressed in a black roll-neck sweater tucked in a pair of light blue jeans, all tightened with a brown belt. He absolutely did not want to catch anyone's attention. 

Sly's target walked over to a counter and greeted the person on duty. The raccoon had the good idea of going to sit on a chair right next to the counter in question. It was the best way not to get spotted.

  
In order not to appear suspicious, Sly took his phone out of his pocket and quickly texted Bentley to explain the situation.

  
"We're going to have to buy some new communicators." The thief whispered slowly, while tapping on his phone keypad.

  
"Excuse me sir.."

  
Sly lifted his head quickly, his heart pounding. Did someone recognize him?

  
"Hope I'm not bothering you, I'm so sorry to have to ask you this but... Can you watch over my daughter for a few seconds? I have to go get something in my car and my daughter can't walk that far and I can't carry her."

  
The woman in question was a young mother who appeared to be a white cat, she had heavy files in her arms which she held against her chest. When the mother mentioned her child, Sly lowered his gaze and was met with a beautiful little girl who couldn't be older than 4. The child stood near his mother's left leg and gave the raccoon a pleasant smile. She seemed at ease with people.

Sly looked around quickly. His target still has not moved, and the thief has the feeling that he will be here for a while.

  
The woman said she was not going away for very long.

  
He could simply help this mom in need, he just needed to look after a child. Easy.

"Of course I can do that for you ma'am, I'll stay by your daughter's side until you come back." Sly replied with a warm smile, he may be a criminal but he still loves helping people. And, he found the little girl very cute.

"Thank you for your kindness Sir!" The woman gestures for her daughter to sit on the free chair next to the tall raccoon.

"Eri doesn't speak much yet, but she loves to smile at people, I'll be right back!" As if on clue, Eri lifted her head at the raccoon and sent him the widest smile she can muster. Sly internally melted at the sight, what a bright child.

I am now stuck with a child. Sly thought about it for a second. Never thought I would have to watch someone's kid today.

...Let's try to make small talks with a 4 years old. He smiles at his seemingly stupid idea.

"Ya might wanna know my name, you can call me Sylvester! Your name is Eri right ?

As he guessed, Eri didn't respond but she did nod her head vigorously. She then proceeded to wave at him a few times. 

Is this her way to say that she is happy to meet me? Maybe... 

The thief gives her one of his best smile, the one he knows would charm more than just a few people.

The girl's white tail twitches with happiness.

His phone suddenly lights up in his pocket, he knows it's a text from Bentley asking for his position. He will text him when he's done with looking after Eri.

"I'm glad to know that you're happy to be with me, your mom should be back any sec-"

A row of bullets pass through the open doors of the bank. The protective glass around the counters explode, pieces of glass falling on the people who are now crouching on the ground.

Sly and Eri were in the front line, unable to shield themselves from the shots. 

The thief didn't have time to realize what was happening, the raccoon closed his eyes and hugged the girl in an instinctive surge of protection. 

The two fall to the ground, as if their lifes had just been taken away.

A second wave of gunfire echoed through the room, but Sly couldn't hear anything now. He hugged the girl until...

  
Sirens are blaring, it's cold. It's the first thing Sly feels when he regains consciousness.

The second thing is the smell of blood.

Then came the pain. A terrible pain was running through his leg and he didn't understand what was going on until he opened his eyes.

  
His head is spinning, but he can make out the scene unfolding in front of him.

  
Dozens of people are on the ground, others are leaning against walls. Paramedics are everywhere, They are evacuating the wounded... And the dead.

  
Sheets are laid out over the corpses, tears and howls of grief and pain are echoing.

  
"-Sir, you with me?"

  
He hadn't noticed the paramedic quickly approaching him and crouching in front of his head.

  
"We're gonna help you, can you tell me where it hurts?"

Sly didn't really know what to say. Is it his leg that hurts so much? Did the bullet-

  
The girl. The girl !

  
The raccoon was agitating frantically, turning his head in all directions to find Eri, she was no longer in his arms!

  
The paramedic guy immediately noticed his agitation.

  
"Calm down sir, tell me where it hurts-"

  
"The gi - .. girl, girl..." Sly looked at him the best he could with a glassy gaze. He had to make sure she...

  
Behind the guy was a body stretched out, a tiny body sprawled out beside him to his right.

  
He immediately recognizes Eri's white tail.

  
Eri-!

A female nurse stood over Eri, a white sheet in her arms. She unfolds the sheet and lays it on the girl-

  
"No, no, no...!" The thief tries to scream, the paramedic moves a little closer in front of Sly to block his eyes from the appalling sight.

He wanted to run away.

He had to run away.

  
Oh God she is-

In my arms, she died in-!

"Everything will be fine, try not to look..."

...

His vision darkened so quickly that he didn't see the blanket trauma being put on him.

  
As he regained consciousness for the second time, he quickly became aware of his surroundings.

An ambulance, he is lying in an ambulance.

  
Fortunately, the doors are not closed yet. 

Sly lifted his head to look around, his head aching.

  
No one is near him, the doctors are standing a little further away. They seem to be discussing which hospital to take the raccoon to.

  
Said Raccoon wasted no time. He withdrew his IV with a certain delicacy and slipped out of the truck. 

Like nothing ever happened.

  
Despite the pain and fear, Sly managed to find a place to hide while waiting to be able to call Bentley. The hiding place in question was behind a dumpster. He could have done better but...

  
The girl- Eri...

  
Oh God.

  
He didn't dare look at the condition of his leg. He's so scared to see the first aid bandages and the blood, the blood-

"Beep, beep-"

He is holding his phone in his right hand, Bentley's contact number was dialed. Did he do that unconsciously ? He doesn't know anything at that point.

"Beep, bee-"

"SLY ?! SLY ?! Sly please respond ! Something happened and we can't approach the bank they are cops everywhere and you wouldn't answer your phone-"

"Help." Sly whispered, his voice broken and hoarse. 

He can hear restless movements on the phone. In the distance he hears Bentley shouting around that Sly needs help and that he is going to track down his phone to his last position.

  
"I'm hurt. Bentley, I'm hurt." Sly repeats weakly.

He no longer knows what he is doing. 

He doesn't remember sitting against the dumpster and putting his head between his knees, his phone to his ear. He talks to Bentley and answers his questions, but he doesn't know what he's saying.

Everything is blurry.

  
He barely registers the wheels of a truck suddenly stopping and people running towards him. His phone fell to the ground. He's bleeding through his bandages.


End file.
